Dark Ages - Night 6
|FR = |NR = A money bag |before = Dark Ages - Night 5 |after = Dark Ages - Night 7 |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies}} Dark Ages - Night 6 is the sixth level of Dark Ages. It is the first Last Stand level. The player is given 2,000 sun and four Plant Food to set up a defense. When this level is finished the first time, the player unlocks Sun Bean. Difficulty *This level is not too hard if projectile-firing plants are avoided. *A defensive plant should be picked in order to pass the level smoothly. With only a small amount of sun given, the best choices are either Wall-nuts or Infi-nut. Waves 2 4 1 3 5 |zombie2 = 2 4 |note2 = Necromancy! |ambush2 = |zombie3 = 1 5 |note3 = Necromancy! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Five normal graves are spawned |zombie5 = |note5 = Five normal graves are spawned, Necromancy! |ambush5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = Necromancy! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 2 4 |zombie8 = 2 4 1 3 5 |note8 = Five normal graves are spawned, Necromancy! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final Flag}} Strategies :For more strategies, see here. Strategy 1 *'Suggested plants' **Fume-shroom **Wall-nut **Potato Mine **Chili Bean **Cherry Bomb *Plant two columns of Fume-shrooms and one column of Wall-nuts. You would only have 500 sun now, so save it for surprise attacks or if things are rough. *Remember to destroy the two graves near your house, or you will let the zombies enter your house very easily. You can plant another Fume-shroom behind the graves if you did not plant the other Fume-shrooms on the first or second column. *If the zombies eat your Wall-nuts, replant them. *Use a Cherry Bomb or a Potato Mine if you think the level is too difficult. *The walkthrough and the picture below will explain this strategy. Strategy 2 :Created by This is an extremely simple strategy. It only need three seed slots. The only thing that will chew on the defense is the Bucketheads. Anything else will die before they can get there. *'Suggested plants': **Fume-shroom **Snapdragon **Wall-nut Plant your stuff like this: - F G W - - - - F F S W - - - - - F F S G - - - - - F F G W - - - - - - F F W - - - - - F=Fume-shroom S=Snapdragon W=Wall-nut Let's rock! When the graves indicated have been destroyed, make it like this: - F F W - - - - - F F S W - - - - - F F S W - - - - - F F S W - - - - - - F F W - - - - - You should have 50 sun left. About in the middle of the level, use that sun to repair the Wall-nut that looks the most damaged. When the final wave comes, use your two Plant Food on the Snapdragons in rows two and four when the zombies get close enough. Gallery Before6U.png|Before starting the level Dan6U.png|Simple defense FR DA N6.png|First time reward in Dark Ages - Night 6 Walkthrough Dark Ages Day 6 Dark Ages Night 6 Last Stand 1 - Plants vs Zombies 2 update Map 5 Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty